It's Only a Game
by ChesireCatSmiles
Summary: She opened the case slowly being careful, just in case the game was a bomb or some other ridiculous harmful object. "What am I doing?" She commented aloud to herself. "It's just a game."


**SO a new story. More Akatsuki, and hey some other character's two :D HUM, so holla to that, I don't own Naruto and I like BACON! ;3**

* * *

"BUT DAD! YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED!" She cried at him the tears streaming down her face freely, she had stopped caring weather he saw he cry or not. This was the 16th birthday he missed, he had only been around for her first.

"I know I did honey but something came up at work an-"

"And they need you, I've heard the same speech for 17 years now! Every time you promise you'll be there, but something_ always _comes up."

"I know, but we're working on a special project right now and it requires a lot of my time." He said avoiding her teary gaze. "You're welcome to still have a party if you want."

"I don't want a party I just want to spend one evening, ONE LITTLE EVENING, with you! With my _dad!_ Is that really to much to ask for!" She screamed at him, her fists in tight balls of rage.

"Most kids would die to have their parents gone all the time, to be able to throw a party!" He frowned at her grabbing his brief case.

"Most kids parents care enough about them to _want _to spend time with them, especially on their birthday!" She looked at him pleading, like every year, hoping waiting, to see him throw down his brief case and hug her telling her they would spend the evening together. Go to the dock for the carnival, see a movie, go out to a nice restaurant for dinner and then, go home for cake with a few close friends.

The honk of the horn made the final decision. "I'm sorry hunny.."

"DAD! You promised."

"I'm sorry, next year hunny.." he paused. "Your presents are in the hall closet by the living room. Your friends told me what you wanted and what you might like, you're still welcome to have a party if you want. Stay safe." And with that he left, the closing door sounding louder than ever.

She fell to her knees sobbing and hic-upping on the floor. '_Pathetic.' _She thought.'_Pathetic.' _Another year with the house to herself, another year where she would have the best party, another year she would drink till the pain was a dull ache deep with in her, another year where she wake up to her friends with massive hang overs.

She decided she didn't want to have a party this year, she would just have a night to herself to think about things. To amerce herself in her video games, her sanctuary. Sighing she threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black hoodie over her black tank top. She wasn't feeling up to being bright and cheery today, she just wanted to blend in. As she left the closed door behind her she put up her hood casting a shadow over her eyes, her light blue blonde hair was violently bright against the black of her jacket.

She looked inside her pack of Menthol's and saw that there she only had one left. "Fuck.." She sighed taking the last one out and lighting it up. The smoke calming her nerves as she walked down the brightly lit Tokyo streets.

Farther down she saw her favorite take out place, she looked around to see if Asa was working, of course she was.

"Happy birthday Kai-chan." She said brightly, then looking at Kai's state frowning. "Did it happen again?"

"What do you think." she spat bluntly.

Asa looked at her, hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kai, In was just hoping.." She trailed off.

Kai sighed heavily before saying anything else. "It's not your fault. Besides I wouldn't have come out to see you if he had stayed." She smiled a little looking at how happy it made Asa to her smile.

"So Kai-chan are you going to have another awesome party this year?" She leaned over the counter her hands holding up her head.

"Not this year, I need to think about things, so it'll just be me and Kitty-kun this year."

"Aw that's no fun." Asa whined, pouting a bit.

"Well today wasn't a fun day." She paused to look at the menu. "Well I know what I want now." She said smirking.

"O, what'll you be having?" Asa smiled excitedly.

"One of everything on the menu." Asa's face fell into despair as Kai laughed at her. It would take an hour for the chefs to finish everything, so she started to wander around looking in all the game stores for a new game, a birthday present to herself.

"Looking for a good game?" She turned to see an elderly man walking with a cane in a traditional Kimono.

"Well um, actually yes." Kai said, she didn't feel the need to be suspicious, he was just an old man after all.

"Aha well I have something for you that you will really like then!" He pulled an Xbox 360 game out of his Kimono. Kai eyed it suspiciously. "It's the new Naruto game, it allows you to become a Ninja in the village and _be _in their world."

'_Whoa__,' _she thought._ 'That's really freakin' cool, is this guy for real?' _"How come I haven't seen it in a game store?" She asked.

"Well you see it isn't out to the public yet, but you looked like you needed a pick me up, and I'm to old to play video games, so I want you to take it." he said smiling an old toothy smile.

"How much do you want for it?" She said pulling out her wallet ready to pay at least 17 thousand yen.

"I don't want your money, just think of it as a, as a birthday gift." He smiled again looking her straight in the eyes. Shock was apparent on her face and he laughed. "Just take it girl, you deserve it." He put it in her hands and smiled again.

"Thank you so much." She gave a quick bow and left, back to get her take out. She got a few other things along the way, an entire pack of packs of menthol cigarettes , more junk food and a cat hoodie she thought was to adorable to pass up.

"Got enough stuff?" Asa glared grumpily.

"No, but this should do it for tonight, if my dad's going to be an ass I may as well spend all his money." They both laughed as Asa handed Kai at least 5 bags full of food.

"Good luck eating all that!" Asa called as Kai left, her arms full.

Kai stumbled into the apartment dropping all the food on the table and throwing the rest on the couch. Her cat Tomo meowed and rubbed up against her leg, his warmth spreading through out her calf. She rubbed his head, smiling at his beautiful form. He was white speckled with silver, with soft koi pond blue eyes.

Sighing heavily she sat down at the table picking at only a few of the dishes she got. Normally the party would be in full swing by now, but the house was quiet no one but herself and Tomo. Kai always hated the quiet, it's the reason she lived in the city, but even the city was quiet tonight. She put a pack of cigarettes in her pocket and walked into the living room, ready to lose herself in the digital world.

"Alright," she glowered. "Let's see if your legit old man."

She opened the case slowly being careful just in case the game was a bomb or some other ridiculous harmful object.

"What am I doing?" She commented aloud to herself. "It's just a game."

When no explosion came she inspected the disc carefully, making sure it was as said legit. Then after about 10 minutes of inspection she popped it into the disc drive and waited for it to load. After all the game menu crap, including start a new game and the random tital sequence.

"What's your name darling?" Kai put in her own name since she wasn't feeling very creative tonight.

It then brought her to the 'create your character' screen. Kai choose to make it look like her self, if she could. She made it have a slim form, chest length electric blue hair, and even though it doesn't apply to her in real life, she made her charater have a large chest. Just to humor herself.

"What village are you from?" The old voice said politely.

This took some thought, but she figured since it was where all the main chrater were she would be from the Hidden Leaf.

"Oh really? Well you aren't far from it let me bring you there!" On the screen the black veil was taken away and revealed an old women with an outstretched. On the screen there were options, you could take her hand and thank her, slap her hand and say you don't need the help your're fine on your own, or politely say you don't need her help finding the village but take her hand.

Kai choose to take her hand and thank her. Suddenly she vanished, she didn't even have time enough for a scream. The apartemnt emtpy except for Tomo, who went up to the TV screen pawing and meowing plentifully.

* * *

**You know the drill reveiw, read and what not. :D I hope this becomes a hit, I had good inspiration. o.O Anyway hope you enjoy, promise the next chapter will be more exciting but you now I guess this is a prolouge. OH and 17 thousand yen is like 200 US dollars it's not that much. ^^;**


End file.
